


Bits & Pieces

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: a collection of really, really,reallyself-indulgent ficsdedicated to the lovely Bleeding_wing
Relationships: Kaname/Zero/Kaname - Relationship, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 37
Kudos: 150





	1. Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleeding_wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/gifts).



It was too much. Zero felt overwhelmed by sensation, his mind spinning as he struggled to regain a semblance of sanity. "Please," he groaned, his hands clutching desperately at Kana-san's shoulders. "I can't take anymore of this." 

"Of course you can," a silky voice whispered into his right ear, and Zero nearly cried as he felt the fingers inside him brush against that electrifying spot again. "You'll hold on a little longer for us, won't you?" 

"Kaname, please," he begged as he leaned his head backwards, leveling a teary gaze at the sadistic pureblood king who was watching him hungrily. Something in Kaname's gaze darkened as he devoured Zero's mouth in a filthy kiss, his tongue pressing into every corner of Zero's mouth unrelentingly as the hunter capitulated to Kaname's attentions. A second later, Zero jerked away and cried out as a pair of fangs sank into the inside of his left thigh and the hand on his arousal tightened harshly. Then the fangs were pulling out of him as Kana-san rose up from his position. The ancient monarch's smile was as gentle as ever, but his punishing grip on Zero's erection told a different story. 

"You're not being fair, Zero," Kana-san chided him softly, almost as if he was scolding a child. His hand resumed its stroking, the slow pace agonizing. "Calling out Kaname-kun's name like that...you'll make me even more jealous, you know." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Zero's gently before pressing a series of light kisses down towards Zero's neck. A tongue darted out to lick the area where Kaname had earlier bitten him. Zero could only moan when the fingers inside of him _twisted_ in response to the Kuran ancestor's move. 

For the first time, Kana-san's face lost some of its warmth as he glared at his descendant in displeasure. "Don't be so greedy, Kaname-kun. We agreed to share Zero, didn't we?" 

The tension in the air grew palpable. 

Sensing the animosity in the air, Zero released Kana-san's shoulders to wrap his arms around the pureblood's neck instead. "I'm sorry, Kana-san," Zero apologized before capturing the older pureblood's mouth into a kiss. He could feel some of the tension draining out of the monarch's body as Zero licked into Kana-san's mouth, captivated by the flavor of his lover. When they pulled apart for air, he could feel Kaname's arm around his waist tighten possessively. 

He then twisted around as he pressed his lips chastely against Kaname's. "I love both of you, you know that," Zero murmured as his cheeks burned from the confession. "Kana-san and Kaname are both important to me, so…" He couldn't finish the sentence, his head dropping in embarrassment instead. 

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him reassuringly as his purebloods paused in their amorous activities to shower him in kisses. Slowly, they coaxed Zero to open back up to them, their hands tracing lazy patterns across Zero's skin and making the hunter start to squirm again. Lust replaced the tenderness as Kana-san began to mouth insistently at Zero's collarbones and Kaname's hands reached up to tweak at Zero's nipples. 

Zero opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak two blunt pressures nudged at his entrance and thrusted into him, wrecking him as he was suddenly stuffed full of cock. Zero moaned at the avalanche of devastating sensation, his fingers desperately grasping for purchase as he drowned in the unexpected pleasure. "I can't, please," his eyes were filling up with tears again, from pain or pleasure he could not tell. Zero was filled to bursting, gasping for breath as he tried not to cry out at the feeling of two large cocks slowly rocking inside him, pressing against that special spot over and over again. "Wait, no, not yet -- _ahhhhh._ " He was given no respite as the vampire king and the ancient monarch began to move in tandem, picking up their pace and sending his mind into disarray once again. 

"You're too big -- Kana-san, please," his fingers dug into Kana-san's back in a desperate plea, but the pureblood was merciless. Zero cried out as they hammered into him, "I'm too full, ahh -- ahh -- Kaname, please, it's too much for me -- nghh!" 

His protests were ignored as the two purebloods continued to grind into him, the brutal pace of their thrusts driving Zero mad. The rapture on Kana-san's face was something to behold, and his gaze was almost _worshipful._ "Zero," the older pureblood whispered reverently, delighting in Zero's litany of moans. "My lovely Zero, squeezing me so tight like you're afraid to let me go." He reached for one of Zero's hands and drew Zero's fingers into his mouth. Zero flushed as Kana-san began to suck on his fingers, the movement of his mouth mirroring the motion of his hips. 

Meanwhile, Kaname reached down to Zero's neglected arousal, rubbing the head of Zero's erection teasingly. "You're so good, Zero," the younger pureblood praised him, nipping at Zero's sensitive ears. "You're taking us in so well, kitten. Just like that." Zero whimpered in response, a few tears escaping from the corner of his eyes. His reaction seemed to only spur his two lovers on as they pushed into him, lewd squelching noises filling the air and drowning out his cries. 

The rest of the night passed in a whirlwind of decadent pleasure as the two possessive purebloods took him again and again, filling him with their seed and leaving a constellation of bite marks all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i blame everything on [Bleeding_wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing)  
> thanks for all the inspiration 😂😂😂


	2. Wardrobe

It first started when Yuuki suggested that Kiryuu borrow one of his ties for the social gathering they all had been invited to. Kaname hadn't thought much of it at the time, acquiescing to his sister's request and reaching into his closet to find something would match Kiryuu's outfit. When he held it out with a smile and an offer to help the hunter tie a proper Windsor knot, Kiryuu had snatched the piece of silk from his fingers with an angry scowl. 

At the soiree, Kaname found his attention fixated on that damn tie. He found his eyes following the hunter's lithe form around the ballroom, his gaze often lingering on the royal plum tie like it was some kind of mark indicating that Kiryuu belonged to _him._ (He shouldn't have felt such a delight in that thought, but he did.)

A week later, a very nervous courier approached the reticent hunter with a mysteriously wrapped gift. And the week after that, Kaname barely managed to hold back his smirk when he spotted a familiar black tie hanging around Kiryuu's neck, the metallic purple magnolias on the silk bringing out the lilac in the hunter's eyes.

It become something of an obsession after that. 

Kaname found any excuse he could to drape Kiryuu in his clothes. Kiryuu had an unfortunate accident during his hunt and was now drenched in water? How convenient for both of them that Kaname had the foresight to bring an extra coat. The chairman's washing machine mysteriously broke and now Kiryuu was out of button-downs for the very important meeting coming up the next day? Kaname was more than happy to lend one of his own shirts. Kiryuu was covered head to toe in blood and ash after his hunt and didn't want to go home looking like he'd just crawled out of a horror movie? Well it was a good thing that Kaname had an extra pair of pajamas Kiryuu could change into while he stayed overnight at the pureblood's place. 

The pajama incident proved to be his undoing. 

Kaname hadn't _meant_ to, well -- he only had been trying his best to be a good host and was going to ask Kiryuu if the hunter needed more blankets when he caught the sight of Kiryuu bending over to retrieve something from the ground. 

That was when he saw _it._

He could hardly believe what he was seeing, but his eyes didn't deceive him. Kiryuu's shirt had ridden up, and just below that Kaname could see the slightest hint of delicate lace peeking above the waistband of Kiryuu's pants. He swallowed, struggling to remember what it was he had been planning to say before catching sight of...of _that._ He made some vague comment about the blankets, waving off Kiryuu's concerned expression at his behavior, and then retreated back to his own bedroom where he took a second to fully appreciate what that meant. 

_Fuck._

Kaname groaned as he collapsed onto his bed, one hand groping blindly for the item he had taken from his bathroom. After Kiryuu's shower, Kaname had unashamedly retrieved Kiryuu's shirt from his hamper with the full intention of returning it later. It was this piece of clothing that he was now burying his nose into, taking in deep breaths like he was some kind of depraved being. 

(Perhaps Kiryuu was onto something when he accused Kaname of being an immoral beast.) 

His other hand nearly tore the button off of his slacks as Kaname reached for his arousal, moaning in relief as his fingers wrapped around his hard length. As his mind conjured up images of Kiryuu dressed in nothing but lace panties, Kaname closed his eyes and tugged harshly at his cock in an almost punishing grip. 

He wondered how Kiryuu would react if he was to find out that Kaname knew his secret. What kind of delightful expressions would the hunter make? Would his face flush deliciously from embarrassment? Would he scowl angrily like an offended kitten, unable to deny the truth yet unwilling to admit his shame to Kaname? 

Pre-cum began to leak steadily from the tip of his cock, ruining his bed sheets as Kaname moved his hand jerkily. His body shuddered as he imagined how pretty Kiryuu would look, cheeks blushing red and squirming under Kaname's dedicated attention. His hand sped up and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. The knowledge that Kiryuu was sleeping soundly outside, separated from him by a flimsy wooden door, only served to drive his arousal wilder. 

As Kaname's mind teased him with the memory of that damn black lace, his thumb flicked upwards to rub at the engorged head of his erection and a low moan escaped from his lips. He could feel his climax approaching as the tight pressure inside him grew unbearable, his fingers squeezing his throbbing length in an erratic rhythm. With a final stroke Kaname came, his seed staining the expensive silk sheets. 

For a few minutes, he laid unmoving, panting harshly as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. With each inhale, Kaname breathed in Kiryuu's intoxicating scent, and he groaned as his cock twitched weakly in interest. He reached up to grab Kiryuu's shirt and tossed it somewhere off the bed, overwhelmed by the sheer force of his desire. It was _terrifying_ (exhilarating) how he had lost control like that, rutting against his sheets like some mindless beast in heat. 

Still, Kaname could not help but wonder why Kiryuu was wearing that... _thing._ Had the hunter lost a bet and this was some form of punishment? Did the hunter _enjoy_ wearing such things? 

His eyes turned crimson and his fangs throbbed angrily at the thought. If that was indeed the case, Kaname would be more than happy to indulge in the hunter's hobby. Kiryuu would look gorgeous in lilac, his pale body flush from embarrassment as his cock strained against the flimsy confines of his lace panties. Or perhaps Kaname should buy him a red pair instead, to match the rosy blush that would decorate Kiryuu's cheeks as he clung onto Kaname adorably, unable to handle the feeling of Kaname's hand kneading his erection through the lacey material. 

His mind was assaulted by images of Kiryuu's cute tear-stained face and the contrast of the hunter's creamy skin against the delicate lacework of his silk panties. Kaname groaned, his shaft hardening rapidly as his hand began to move again. He would have to make a call to his personal tailor first thing tomorrow evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say except that there may be a part 2.


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of "wardrobe"

Zero's mind had been stuck somewhere between numb calm and frantic panic ever since he received that package last week. 

The gift had come in a white box, bearing the familiar insignia of Kuran's personal tailor. That in itself was not so strange. Ever since he first borrowed a tie from Kuran, it seemed like the pureblood had somehow gotten the idea that Zero's wardrobe was _lacking_ in some way. After his initial attempts to return these lavish presents, Zero concluded that Kuran did not bear any ill meaning and simply wanted to...dote on him, as strange as that sounded. It was true that their relationship had improved significantly since their days at Cross Academy, thanks in large part to Yuuki's insistence of weekly family dinners, but Zero still was not sure if he would call Kuran a friend. He knew that Kuran took extra care of those he deemed worthy of his time, and Zero had tentatively accepted that perhaps due to his connection with Yuuki, Kuran now considered Zero something like extended family. 

So he stopped refusing the presents and reluctantly incorporated Kuran's gifts into his everyday wear. Zero couldn't deny that the pureblood had an impeccable sense of dress. Every item of clothing he'd been given was made of the finest quality (and oddly snug-fitting on him, begging the question of when Kuran had gotten his exact measurements). And eventually the white parcels had become a familiar fixture in Zero's life. 

But this box...this box contained something different. 

Zero's first thought was that it had to be a prank. A gross, perverse prank that coincidentally just happened to be something that hit too close to home for him. It was possible that someone had noticed his endless stream of gifts and decided to send this along as a gag gift. Or perhaps Kuran had intended for someone else -- a lover, a mistress, maybe -- and Kuran's courier had accidentally delivered it to Zero instead. 

However, as the week passed and no one came by to claim the box, Zero grew more worried. Could it be that this gift...had been intended for him and Kuran had somehow become aware of his shameful secret? His mind spun at the thought, trying to figure out how that would even be possible. Could he have slipped up in front of Kuran on one of the days he slept over at the pureblood's penthouse? He thought he had been careful, but it was possible that in his drowsiness he'd forgotten his usual caution. 

But that didn't answer the question of _why_ he had been sent this gift. Fine, even if Kuran had noticed his secret habit and been graceful enough not to comment on it, why would the pureblood send him something like this? 

Seriously, why the _hell_ would someone like Kuran Kaname send him lace panties? 

Zero unwrapped the gift again, running his finger along the smooth fabric. In spite of his embarrassment, there was a secret part of him that thrilled at the beautiful gift. Kuran's excellent taste extended to undergarments as well, and the pureblood really had spared no expenses. 

There were two pairs of panties in the parcel. The first was lilac silk and much more modest, made with a lovely orchid lace pattern and tied together at the sides with mauve satin ribbons. While it wasn't something Zero would ever have bought, he couldn't deny the beautiful tailoring and his curiosity on how it would look once worn. The second pair, however…Zero blushed at how indecent the design was. The pink lavender lace was so sheer it was see-through, and even the rose pattern did not offer much of any covering. The threads were so thin that Zero had no doubt they could be easily ripped apart with no fuss. 

Kuran was...was...such a _pervert._

He steadfastly ignored the second pair of undergarments, furiously willing the heat in his cheeks to go down as he hesitantly picked up the lilac material. There was a part of Zero that hated himself for even entertaining this gift, but… Before he could second guess himself, he was already locking his door and sliding his slacks and boxers down his legs. 

The silk felt impossibly smooth and cool, and the ribbons turned out to be a surprisingly nice touch as they fluttered and danced along his skin. He felt the usual rush of guilty pleasure at wearing something like this, but this time the shame was doubled when he remembered just _who_ had given this gift. Zero traced a finger along the lace flowers, wondering at the level of detail.

He was still admiring the lace orchids when he heard a sudden knock at his door. "Kiryuu-kun." Zero immediately paled as he recognized Kuran's voice. 

Giving the door a worried look, Zero slammed the lid back on the damn box, hastily shoving it somewhere under his bed as he reached for a pair of sweatpants at the same time. Putting it on in a hurry, he made one more sweeping glance around the bedroom to make sure he hadn't left anything out by accident. When he didn't spot anything particularly out of place, Zero twisted the lock and opened his door. Kuran was waiting patiently in the hallway, a pleasant smile on his face as always. 

"Kuran? What are you doing here?" 

"May I come in?" the pureblood asked in response, and Zero ran an agitated hand through his hair as he opened the door wider and gestured for Kuran to go ahead. The click of the door as it shut close echoed ominously in the silence as Zero turned back to the room. Kuran had taken a seat at his bed, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." 

Zero swallowed. "No, not really." 

He made to pass by Kuran to get to his chair, but he was stopped by the feeling of Kuran's fingers latching onto his wrist. Zero felt burned by the touch, his senses hyper aware of everything about Kuran. He was about to ask the pureblood just what exactly he was doing when Zero noticed the dark look in Kuran's eyes. 

"So you did receive it," the other man said, his voice a low murmur. Kuran's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Zero found himself unconsciously mirroring the action. His heart skipped a beat when Kuran's gaze blazed with hunger. 

"R-Receive what?" He cursed himself for the stutter. 

Kuran's fingers let go of his wrist to lightly tug at something, and it was with horror that Zero realized in his haste to put his sweatpants on he'd failed to notice that one of the satin ribbons had ridden up and was now hanging out of the waistband of his pants. Fuck, fuck, fuck -- how the _hell_ did he mess up like that? 

His mind spun as he tried to think of something -- anything -- but Kuran was already moving. The pureblood rose up, his hands clamping down on Zero's waist as he leaned in and brushed his mouth against Zero's. "You're adorable, kitten, but if you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to control myself," Kuran whispered against his lips before slipping his tongue into Zero's mouth. Zero squirmed at the assault, his tongue fighting back against Kuran's fiercely. That only seemed to spur the pureblood on as Kuran laughed, grinding his arousal against Zero as he devoured Zero's mouth. And to Zero's own shame, he could feel his own erection twitching in interest at Kuran's ministrations. 

He clung onto Kuran desperately as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him, his hands twining into Kuran's dark locks and _pulling._ Kuran groaned at the act as he drew back, and in retaliation the other man tore Zero's shirt off, the buttons popping free and dropping onto the floor. Before Zero could complain, Kuran was steering him towards the bed, a free hand tugging off the dark burgundy tie at the pureblood's throat. 

"I tried to warn you," Kuran growled at him, pushing Zero belly-down onto the cotton sheets and settling between his legs. 

He could feel Kuran slipping the cashmere tie around his wrists, and the soft material was tightened into a knot that robbed him of any mobility in his arms. Panic was starting to settle in, and Zero twisted around to glare at Kuran, who only grinded his clothed crotch against Zero with a damn smirk. 

And then the other man's hands were yanking his sweatpants down and Zero was wearing nothing but Kuran's gift and Kuran's tie. There was an appreciative murmur from the pureblood as Kuran pulled back and slid his hands under Zero's thighs to lift the hunter's hips into the air. "Don't worry, kitten," Kuran was doing _something_ to him back there, "I promise only pleasure." 

Zero gasped as something hot and wet prodded at his back entrance through the fabric. Was that -- was that Kuran's tongue? 

"Ngh -- stop," he moaned while his hips buckled backwards in an attempt to capture more of that wicked tongue. "Stop, you'll -- you'll ruin the -- ahhh -- the silk." 

He felt Kuran nip sharply at his ass, and Zero nearly sobbed as Kuran followed that up with a series of mind-blowing jabs as the pureblood's tongue pushed into him, the action inhibited by the barrier of Zero's lace panties. He was overwhelmed by delight, but his pleasure felt lacking even as Kuran's tongue retreated and impaled him over and over again. Kuran was content to keep teasing him, occasionally applying the wet heat of his mouth to Zero's clothed entrance and _sucking_ , making the hunter cry out loudly. The silk was well beyond ruined by now, Kuran's saliva leaving a dark patch at the back and Zero's own straining cock painting the front with evidence of its desire.

Tears of frustration slipped past Zero's eyes as he panted harshly. It was good, frustratingly so, but it just wasn't enough. 

After several minutes of the teasing, Kuran finally decided to take mercy on him and moved one of his hands from Zero's hip to the front of Zero's crotch. Elegant fingers teased his swollen length, still not breaching the silk lace and lightly squeezing his arousal through the wet fabric. Zero didn't care though. Kuran's hand felt like a hot brand, each pump bringing him closer to his release as the pressure in his gut built up to an almost unbearable level. Loud, wet squelches fill the air as Kuran picked up his pace and Zero bit down on his lip in a fruitless attempt hold back the shameful noises escaping him.

The hot tongue poking at his entrance and the hand that was currently rubbing the head of his weeping erection proved to be too much. Zero's moans grew louder and louder as Kuran pushed him closer to the edge. He came with a cry, his insides helplessly trying to clench around the shallow movements of Kuran's tongue as his cock spurted its release into his silk panties. 

Zero collapsed bonelessly onto his bedsheets when Kuran finally let go of him. Tiny tremors wracked his frame, and he tried his best not to think about damp feeling of Kuran's saliva soaking through the back of his panties while his own sticky essence coated the front. He made a small sound of protest when Kuran untied his wrists and gently flipped him over. In the haze of his post-orgasmic bliss, Zero vaguely noted that Kuran somehow was still fully clothed, the _bastard._ He looked as smug as the cat who'd gotten the cream. 

"Satisfied, kitten?" 

Zero didn't know how to respond. He was exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and nap for a few hours. Or a few days. 

"I never said we were done," then Kuran was suddenly leaning down, his hands returning to their prior position on Zero's hips. That caught Zero's attention. The pureblood held Zero down and mouthed the front of Zero's ruined panties insistently. Zero tried to protest the action, but his voice was caught in his throat as Kuran suddenly looked up at him with a wicked smirk and his fangs bared. Zero couldn't stop the cry that erupted from him when Kuran tore the lace panties off with a sharp fang, ripping the delicate material apart and exposing his dick to the cold air. 

It was -- 

That was -- 

Kuran had just -- 

The pureblood didn't miss a beat as Zero's mind struggled to comprehend what he had just seen. Kuran's tongue darted out and licked a stripe up Zero's cock and Zero sobbed at the feeling, his arousal somehow coming back to life. Kuran cleaned his come-covered length with small laps up his erection, ending with a hard suck to the head of Zero's engorged member. Zero quivered at the sensations, his hands coming down to rest on Kuran's shoulders as he tried to stay sane under the maddening flicks of Kuran's tongue. 

His eyes widened in shock as Kuran proceeded to take the entirety of his length into the heat of his mouth, his lips sliding down Zero's cock in a single swift motion. Zero, wrung out from Kuran's earlier attentions, could do nothing more than whimper weakly as his hands grasped at Kuran's hair, twisting his fingers into the wavy locks as he watched his hard length vanish into that devastatingly talented mouth. Tears began to fall freely from his eyes as Kuran sucked him at a brutal pace, drawing Zero in and out of his mouth in an endless cycle of ebb and flow. 

It was impossible to feel this good after coming so soon, but Kuran was somehow managing to drive Zero to new heights of pleasure he'd never experienced before. His mouth dropped open in a soundless scream when Kuran's insatiable tongue pressed against his slit before curling around to prod at the sensitive underside of his cock. Noticing his reaction, Kuran responded with an amused hum, and Zero's back arched off the bed at the vibrations along his oversensitive nerves. 

The tight coil in his stomach was threatening to unravel him, and Zero tugged harshly at the pureblood's hair to let him know that he couldn't hold on for much longer. Instead of pulling away, Kuran applied more pressure, the heat of his mouth becoming unbearably tight around Zero's pulsing erection. 

With a weak whimper, Zero reached his climax for the second time, his semen flooding Kuran's mouth as the pureblood sucked him through his release. 

He blushed hotly as his length slid free from Kuran's mouth with a loud squelch and the pureblood rose up to straddle Zero's hips. To the hunter's shock, Kuran proceeded to swallow Zero's cum, licking his lips and smirking at Zero's flushed face. "Thank you for the meal, kitten," the pureblood murmured. But there was something else now that caught Zero's attention.

"You haven't --" Zero's cheeks turned red at the feeling of the persistent bulge pressing against him. He gulped. "You're still hard, Kuran." 

The pureblood laughed. "Are you offering?" 

He didn't want to, no. But Kuran had brought him to such mind-shattering release that he felt it odd not to reciprocate. 

Noticing Zero's conflicted expression, Kuran's smirk became more gentle and he pressed a kiss to the hunter's forehead. "It's alright. You can help me next time, kitten." 

Zero felt his face heat up again at the suggestion of a 'next time'. He was too tired to protest, however, and simply buried his face into Kuran's soft shirt as the pureblood laid down next to him. (Seriously though, it was criminal how Kuran had managed to get him off two times in a row without having removed a single article of clothing. The tie didn't count.) 

As Zero drifted off to sleep, he heard Kuran's voice whisper in his ear, softly but demandingly, "Kiryuu-kun. Next time -- wear the other pair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my notes for this fic read: kaname finally gets to eat zero :^D
> 
> (and yes, there might be a part 3. we'll see)


	4. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of "wardrobe" and "hunger"

"Next to me, Kiryuu-kun." 

Kaname watched as the hunter struggled with himself for a few moments before resignedly taking a seat on the sofa. Dissatisfied with the distance between them, Kaname reached out and pulled Kiryuu closer to him, ignoring the younger man's shout of protest. Curling his hand around Kiryuu's waist, Kaname turned his head. "Seiren, make sure we're not disturbed." 

Kiryuu was sitting stiffly, his lilac eyes trained on Kaname with wary distrust as Seiren left the private box soundlessly. Kaname smiled innocently at the hunter. The silver-haired male had every right to be on edge -- if he knew that Kaname was behind the assignment given to him by the Association, Kiryuu would probably storm out right now. 

His inner circle had found themselves mysteriously busy on the day of the ballet, and Kaname had put in a request at the Hunter's Association for an extra escort. Coincidentally, there were suddenly numerous issues that required the Association's attention, leaving Kiryuu as the only hunter that was capable of handling the assignment. Kiryuu had scowled fiercely, leveling Kaname with a resigned glare when the pureblood showed up at his front door. As such, Kaname had taken extra precautions to keep his involvement in the matter under wraps. 

As one of the oboists started to lead the orchestra in tuning, Kaname allowed his fingers to drift down past Kiryuu's waistband. His hand dipped underneath the hunter's tucked shirt, tracing warm skin until he found what he was looking for. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"So you _are_ wearing it," Kaname murmured, ignoring Kiryuu's attempts to move away as his fingers rubbed against expensive silk lace. The pureblood pressed a kiss to Kiryuu's temple, nuzzling the soft silver strands fondly. "What a good kitten you are. Would you like a reward?" 

He could feel the hunter's body shudder as a trembling hand reached up to grab his collar. 

"What are you playing at, Kuran?" Kiryuu's voice was shaking, his face flushed an adorable shade of red as Kaname's fingers stroked smooth skin and soft silk. 

Kaname smiled. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" 

Pulling Kiryuu onto his lap, Kaname lazily unbuttoned Kiryuu's dark slacks and teased the zipper down. His burgundy eyes flashed crimson when Kaname caught sight of the pink lavender lace, the sheer material leaving little to the imagination. His palm closed over the hardening length, wringing out a startled cry from the surprised hunter. 

"Did you wear this specially for tonight?" Deft fingers rubbed the engorged head of Kiryuu's erection, mercilessly teasing the swollen tip again and again until it began to leak through the silk. "Or do you wear it every time you know you'll see me, hoping that I would notice?" 

For the next few seconds, all Kiryuu could do was pant helplessly against Kaname's ear, occasionally letting out a desperate mewl whenever the pureblood lightly scratched one of his nipples through the soft fabric of his shirt. 

"K-Kuran," the hunter gasped as the sound of loud applause filled the air and he tightened his grip on Kaname. "The b-ballet -- ahh -- is about to s-start," his fingers dug into Kaname's shoulders when Kaname leaned in to mouth one aroused nub and then the other, "we -- we -- we should, ahhh, take -- take a seat -- ahh, ahh -- outside." 

Kaname hummed, pulling back to look at the enticing image the hunter made. Kiryuu's cheeks were dark red, his eyes bright with the shimmer of unshed tears. His pink nipples poked through the damp fabric of his white shirt while his cock jutted out through the gap in his unzipped pants, straining against delicate lace and coating it in pre-cum. 

"You want to move onto the balcony? Looking like this?" 

Palming the front of the hunter's panties, Kaname watched as Kiryuu's eyes widened in realization. It seemed like his kitten had finally understood their situation. "If you really want to watch the show I don't mind, but…" He sent Kiryuu a meaningful look. "Do you want everyone seeing us while we're doing this?" The thought of anyone laying eyes on Kiryuu's lewd form and erotic expression was unthinkable. Kaname's gaze darkened with possessive desire. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, however. I'm not a very generous man, Kiryuu-kun." He fondled the hot, twitching length in his hand. "If someone sees just how cute my kitten is, they'll be too tempted to take you for themselves." 

Not that Kaname would even give anyone the opportunity. 

"Kuran, you --" Kiryuu moaned when Kaname shifted his hips, grinding his arousal against the hunter's. "You're hard," Kiryuu glared down at him, his lilac eyes glinting accusingly. "Are you getting off on this?"

In response, Kaname reached up and pinched a stiff nub in punishment, smirking at the hunter's reaction. 

"How can I not with such a lewd kitty on top of me? You mewl so prettily every time I touch you here." 

"You damn per -- ahh -- pervert," Kiryuu accused even as he proved Kaname right by mewling in pleasure at the pureblood's teasing touches. "How the hell can -- can you -- say something -- something like that, ahhh, with a -- a, ahhh, a straight face?" 

There was an expression of reluctant ecstasy on the hunter's face as he began to mirror Kaname's movements, a pale hand slowly reaching out and hesitantly touching the pureblood's tented erection. When Kaname pushed his hips up into Kiryuu's hand in encouragement, the hunter flushed hotly and withdrew his shy fingers. He settled for a fierce scowl, one that Kaname found rather endearing. Really, it only made Kiryuu look more like an adorably angry kitten. 

Well, if Kiryuu wanted to play, Kaname would indulge him. Sitting up straight, Kaname ignored Kiryuu's yelp of protest and tipped Kiryuu over onto the cushioned seats, one hand pressing the hunter's back down and forcing the hunter into lying down on the sofa while his other pulled Kiryuu's trousers down. "What are you -- ahhhh," Kiryuu moaned as Kaname grinded his crotch against the hunter's clothed ass. 

There was a burst of sound from the orchestra, and Kaname vaguely registered the melody of strings and woodwinds over Kiryuu's soft whimpers. But he was soon distracted again by the hunter's small, desperate movements as Kiryuu tried to push back against him. 

That was right -- he had a much more appealing show to pay attention to right in front of him. 

As Kaname tore down the zipper to his slacks, Kiryuu seemed to snap out of whatever haze the hunter had been stuck in. Lavender eyes widened alarm as the hunter turned his head and watched Kaname pull his cock out. 

"Kuran," the hunter hissed angrily, his eyes darting back and forth between the opening that led out to the private balcony seats and Kaname's hard length. There was a faintly startled and scandalized look on Kiryuu's face as he started to struggle in earnest. But he was no match for the pureblood's strength, and Kaname continued to hold him down steadily with one hand. "You're -- this is the _opera house!_ We're out in _public,_ you idiot pureblood!" 

"Did that just occur to you?" Kaname chuckled as he pressed a finger against the hunter's back entrance and traced the thin lace covering the sensitive hole as Kiryuu shivered. "And what made you think that I'd let you go over such a small thing?" What a silly kitten. But that was exactly why he needed someone to take care of him. And the pureblood was perfectly suited for that role. 

When Kaname slid his finger down the silk and played with the edge of the smooth material, the body underneath his flinched. And when he slipped his dick under Kiryuu's panties to rub himself in between the hunter's ass cheeks, there was a sharp cry of surprise. 

"K-Kuran, don't!" 

Kaname smirked, pumping his hips lazily. "Don't worry, I won't put it in," yet, "but if you keep buckling around while trying to free yourself, I can't guarantee what happens next." Almost immediately after he said that, Kiryuu's form stiffened and stilled. There was a faint whimper of distress before Kiryuu resignedly collapsed into the sofa cushions. 

"Good kitty." 

His arousal, slick with pre-cum, glided easily between the hunter's full globes and bulged obscenely against the fine weave of the silk. Through the sheer fabric, Kaname could see the stark contrast between his flushed, engorged flesh and Kiryuu's soft, pale skin. The soft lace was half-wrapped around his cock, and he noted with dark satisfaction how _right_ it looked, the delicate pattern of the Kuran rose enveloping both of their most private parts. 

"Damn you, Kuran," Kiryuu moaned wantonly, his hips twitching occasionally with each slide of Kaname's erection. The hunter's frame was wracked with shivers as Kiryuu tried to tamper down his desire to respond to Kaname's movements. It was an adorable effort, but ultimately a meaningless one. But he would allow Kiryuu the continued illusion of control. "I can't -- it's too," and then there was the sudden scent of blood filling the air as Kiryuu bit down hard enough on his lip to pierce skin. "Please -- _Kaname, please --_ "

Kaname's eyes flashed bright crimson in response, and he groaned as he reluctantly pulled himself free. Flipping Kiryuu around, the pureblood leaned down and pressed his fingers against the hunter's mouth. 

"Suck," he commanded harshly, his own breaths coming out short. 

The hunter shook his head, teary lilac eyes glaring back at him defiantly. "I don't think you understand, Kiryuu-kun." Laughing darkly, Kaname forcibly pushed his fingertips past Kiryuu's stubborn lips. "I'm trying to be _nice_ here by giving you a choice. It's either this or you get it raw." 

Kiryuu's eyes widened. "You said -- ahhhh," the hunter broke off, his fingers scrabbling for purchase as Kaname began to tease the outline of his cock through the silk panties. "You, ahhhh, said you wouldn't -- ahhh!" Kiryuu turned his head to the side, burying his face into a seat cushion in embarrassment. 

"I wasn't going to," lies, "But then you called out my name so cutely, how could I resist?" 

Growing impatient with the hunter's resistance, he shoved three fingers into Kiryuu's mouth, ignoring the muffled yelp of surprise and marveling at the wet heat. Eventually, Kiryuu relaxed, his shy tongue slowly darting around and prodding at the pureblood's slender fingers, coating them in his saliva. Kaname rewarded him with a satisfyingly hard squeeze to his bulging erection. The hunter's hot length pulsed and twitched under his smooth strokes, and the flushed tip caught onto the edge of his panties before popping free, peeking bashfully out of the lace and blushing dark red. 

Pulling his fingers out of Kiryuu's mouth, Kaname reached down with his other hand and tore the hunter's panties down. Without so much as a warning, he slipped one finger inside the hunter. 

Kiryuu's back arched off the sofa, and fortunately for the both of them the hunter's loud cry was obscured by the sudden blare of brass coming from the orchestra. Kaname added another finger, teasing Kiryuu as he deliberately avoided that special bundle of nerves he knew would drive the hunter crazy. He stretched the hunter out slowly, slowly adding a third finger and mercilessly exploring Kiryuu's sensitive insides.

"Stop, ahhh -- stop teasing," Kiryuu glowered, one of his hands reaching up and burying itself in Kaname's hair. He tugged at the dark locks, eliciting a low moan from Kaname as the pureblood luxuriated in the feeling of having his hair pulled by the hunter. 

Fine. 

He yanked his fingers out of the hunter's searing heat. Pushing Kiryuu's pale legs further apart, Kaname surged forward and impaled the hunter onto his cock. Kiryuu sobbed, one hand flying up to cover his mouth as he tried to stifle his cry of pleasure. 

Well, that wouldn't do. 

Kaname pulled out and then thrusted back in, striking Kiryuu's prostate repeatedly with each snap of his hips. He seized the hunter's hand, twining their fingers together before wrenching it away from the hunter's mouth. 

" -- no!" Kiryuu struggled against Kaname's hold. "Everyone, ahhhh, everyone will hear -- ahhhh." 

His lilac eyes, bright with tears, seemed to beg for Kaname's mercy. But it only turned Kaname on more. "Everyone here is human, Kiryuu-kun," he whispered into Kiryuu's ear, occasionally nipping at the hunter's piercings. "No one will hear anything unless you're too loud." 

He tugged their joined hands down, resting Kiryuu's fingers lightly against the spot where they were connected to each other. The hunter flinched, trying to jerk his hand back, but Kaname's grip was absolute. "Can you feel us, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname murmured, nuzzling the hunter's temple softly as he rocked back and forth slowly, letting the hunter explore the point of their connection. 

He could see the hesitation in Kiryuu's face give way to curiosity as the hunter shyly brushed their joined hands over his stretched entrance and the cock that was steadily driving into him. Kaname groaned at the light, feathery touches, the pace of his thrusts stuttering as Kiryuu began to gently caress the rest of Kaname's engorged length, their fingertips grazing the pureblood's balls every now and then. 

"Y-You got harder," the hunter accused. 

Kaname smirked, pulling their still intertwined hands away. "And you just tightened around me. Do you like it that much when I touch you here?" As if to prove his point, Kaname slammed back inside the hunter, the blunt head of his cock pressing against his prostate over and over again. The wet heat enveloping his dick was sublime, hot muscles rippling and clenching around him every time he tried to pull out. Kiryuu's cries crescendoed in concert with the swell of the orchestra in the background. "You seem to be enjoying this. Maybe next time I'll make you ride me until you come." 

Apparently he wasn't wrong about the hunter liking that idea, because the next thing he knew Kiryuu was coming, his insides squeezing rhythmically around Kaname as cum spurted out of his cock and onto his chest. Kiryuu sobbed and the hunter's other hand, still buried in Kaname's hair, _yanked_ harshly at the brown locks. 

Kaname groaned, and then he too was coming, his cum filling up Kiryuu and leaking out of the hunter's hole. He stayed buried inside Kiryuu's warmth, his hips jerking every now and then as he pushed more seed inside the hunter. 

When they finally pulled apart, Kiryuu lifted his head to look down at the sticky white substance coating his belly and leaking out of his hole with a resigned sigh. He shot Kaname an unamused glare, his head falling back onto the armrest of the sofa. "I'm all dirty now, Kuran," he groaned. 

Kaname smirked, still straddling Kiryuu. He dipped his fingers in some of the seed that had trickled out of the hunter's hole, bringing the digits up to Kiryuu's mouth and shoving them in unceremoniously. "What a messy kitty I have," he said instead, ignoring the angry look in Kiryuu's eyes. "Look at you, spilling milk all over yourself. Would you like me to help you clean up?" 

Kiryuu's unimpressed scowl told him exactly what he thought of Kaname's approach to 'cleaning up'. 

"Kuran, the ballet -- didn't you come here to --" Kiryuu turned his head, letting Kaname's fingers fall out of his mouth as he gestured vaguely at the open balcony in frustration before seeming to give up. "Nevermind." 

He couldn't help but smile.

What a considerate kitten.

"Don't worry, Kiryuu-kun. There's still plenty of time before intermission. And we'll have enough time for an act two, if you desire so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i finally updated something ahahahahaha  
> here is part 3 of the lace series. i'm sorry to say there is no part 4 (at least not as of this time) 
> 
> this took forever to write, and i'm just posting it without proofreading  
> (this will eventually be updated with proper edits once my mind is sane again)


End file.
